


Stronger

by Tish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: There's nothing stronger than the bond between sisters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonotadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/gifts).



“There was once a brave young girl whose heart was so warm and bright, it burnished her hair like flames. No matter what dark terrors loomed in the dark, no matter what infernal howls they made, she remained steadfast and true. No man could ever harm her.”

Sansa always loved the bedtime stories, she'd lie wrapped up warm and snug in bed while she imagined the tales playing out in the shadows of the dancing flames. She'd fall asleep as handsome princes and sparkling jewels filled her mind, love and joy enveloping her.

Arya, too, listened to the stories. Her mind raced with exotic and terrible creatures and the brave knights who could slay them. She would dream of peace and prosperity for her family.

 

One day, Sansa and Arya were walking through the forest, the sunlight dappling through the leaves. They ran and chased each other, carefree and laughing. Hiding behind an ancient felled tree, Sansa held her breath as Arya darted around trying to find her. She peeked around, then back behind the tree, waiting.

Every time she wanted to peek around, Sansa stopped herself. She knew that little sneak would be just waiting for her, arms raised and ready to shout and roar. She stayed where she was, fists pressed together until she couldn't stand it any more. She looked out and gasped as she saw a swirling black cloud forming somewhere in the back of an avenue of trees. Sansa stared in amazement and fear as the seething mass crackled and hummed. She was about to call for Arya, when her little sister strode into the path twirling a branch bigger than her tiny frame.

 

Sansa propelled herself forwards, arms ready to grab Arya and run from the shapeless beast, to run and fetch help. Just as she got to Arya, her sister roared and ran ahead, the branch thrust out ready to spear the demonic cloud.

“Arya, no!” Sansa cried helplessly. “Don't you hurt my sister!” Racing forwards, she caught up with Arya and shrieked wordlessly.

A cold wind swirled up the leaves and dust in the path and the cloud dissipated, leaving a beam of sunlight streaming through the softly sighing trees.

“I nearly had it,” Arya declared stubbornly.

“I saved you! I did, didn't I!” Sansa was breathless, heart pounding as she realised the danger they had been in.

Arya drove the end of the branch in the ground and stared up at Sansa. “We saved each other, we make a good team. Every monster should be scared of us.” She smiled in triumph.

Sansa shivered, hugging herself. “Very well, we saved each other. But let's go home before the monster decides he's not scared of two little girls.”

Arya took a last look down the forest path. “He should be scared. There's nothing stronger than sisters.”

 

That night, Sansa watched the dancing flames and knew that terrible things could happen, but wonderful things, too. She knew she was brave enough to face them, even with a heart filled with fear.


End file.
